


Penitencias

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Crossdressing, Español | Spanish, Games, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todavía tenía una última posibilidad; pero si fallaba sería el fin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penitencias

Sin importar cómo lo viese, de fácil no tenía nada.

Aunque contuviese su respiración y se concentrase al máximo para ignorar cualquier movimiento o sonido ajeno, no había nada que impidiese que sus manos temblaran, al menos ligeramente, según acercaba la punta de las pinzas a su objetivo.

Era por estar demasiado consciente de que el más mínimo exceso de presión sería su fin, al mismo tiempo que lo contrario también arruinaría su única oportunidad.

Pero no era imposible.

Satoko lo había logrado, se recordó, y también Rena.

Y mientras él también lo hiciese tendrían más tiempo, habría una posibilidad de escapar y quizás de ver algo bueno en vez de sufrir...

—¡Ah!

Los pensamientos positivos de Keiichi fueron interrumpidos por un grito, que resonó al mismo tiempo que la explosión que por un momento lo aturdió, aun cuando sabía qué había pasado: había fallado.

—¡Y así, Kei-chan falla la última prueba, quedando en el penúltimo puesto! —anunció Mion, sonriendo de oreja a oreja aun cuando todavía tenía sus oídos cubiertos con sus manos.

—¡No vale hacer eso! —se quejó Keiichi, dejando caer las pinzas junto a los restos del globo—. ¿Y qué fue ese grito?

—En la guerra todo se vale, Keiichi-san.

—Y en el amor también —añadió Shion, sonriéndole a Satoko con orgullo.

Eso explicaba lo que había sucedido y también hizo que Keiichi se levantara de un salto, señalando a Satoko.

—¡Satoko, tú...!

—Keiichi-kun —interrumpió Rena, sonriéndole con vergüenza—, lo siento.

Ni siquiera era la primera vez que algo así pasaba, pero aun así Keiichi no pudo evitar dejarse caer en su asiento, agotado luego de la mala sorpresa que era descubrir que justo Rena le había dado el empujón hacia a la derrota.

—Ánimo, Keiichi —dijo Rika, dándole una palmada en un hombro que no se sentía como un verdadero consuelo. Keiichi suspiró.

—¿Por qué esto de nuevo? —se lamentó, colocando su cabeza en el pupitre—. ¿Y a quién se le ocurre un juego de alzar globos con pinzas?

—Perdiste así que no te puedes quejar —intervino Mion con sus brazos en jarra y lanzándole algo que para Keiichi sólo parecía una mezcla de tela rosa y encajes blancos—. Tienen cinco minutos para cambiarse.

Todas salieron luego de que Mion dio esas instrucciones y Keiichi suspiró de nuevo, mirando de reojo a la única persona que no sólo había estado en silencio, sino que no había aprovechado para burlarse.

Tal vez era porque al estar en la misma situación lo entendía mejor que nadie mas, viendo que había comenzado a cambiarse sin decir ningún, pero Keiichi lo dudaba.

—¿No te molesta? —preguntó—. ¡Es obvio que están confabuladas en nuestra contra!

—Podría ser peor —dijo Satoshi, sonriendo mientras doblaba su camisa y la dejaba sobre uno de los pupitres— y ella se ven felices.

—De humillarnos —resopló Keiichi.

Porque cinco días, cinco derrotas y cinco castigos para los dos últimos no podían ser una coincidencia.

Y aunque Keiichi estaba dispuesto a aceptar consigo mismo que podía entender por qué ellas querían ver a Satoshi en esos trajes, lo último que quería era tener que vestir uno.

Aun si Satoshi lo animaba con una sonrisa y un comentario sobre lo bien que se veía en ese vestido.


End file.
